


Hero's Reward

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Spiders, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Merle defends you from the big bad spider in your room, how are you going to repay him?





	Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote with the prompt “I just ironed these pants!” I hope you enjoy <3

You smiled to yourself as you put on the last finishing touches of your makeup in the mirror. After nudging him ever so consistently, you’d finally gotten Merle to agree to take you on a proper date, or at least one that was proper enough to have during the apocalypse. You wore your favorite knee length sundress and you knew Merle would love it. He loved just about anything you wore.

As you were brushing out your hair, you happened to glance down at the empty space on the bench beside you. Your heart lurched in your throat as you saw a subtle movement and your eyes widened in terror. It was a spider. You screamed and immediately jumped out of the chair, standing over beside the wall as you watched the spider carry on its business like it was no big deal. If he was small, you could’ve dealt with it, but this guy was huge!

Out of nowhere Merle slammed his way through the door, probably not even bothering to knock after hearing you scream. He looked ready to put up a fight as he searched the room for the source of your peril. You frantically gestured over to the bench, sputtering and screaming about the spider sitting there. 

He stared at the bench in disbelief, glancing back over at your petrified state. After a few moments of looking back and forth between you and the spider, suddenly he threw his hands up and sat on the bench, no doubt squishing the spider in the process.

“Dammit, I just ironed these pants!” Merle groaned, rubbing a hand over his face so he didn’t have to look at the expression of pure confusion over your face.

“Well then why’d you sit on it?” you asked, not being able to hold back a snort as you considered the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Merle ironing his pants just for a date? He really went all out. The thought was nice even though he probably had spider guts on them now.

“I dunno woman, I couldn’t think wit ‘chu hollering up a storm there!” Merle retorted before standing up and using his capable arm to unbuckle his pants and push them to the ground.

You raised your eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing, girlie? Can’t exactly be wearing ‘em now.” With a mischievous glint in his eye, he slowly sauntered over to where you were pressed up against the wall. You gasped as he leaned against your body, pressing you into the wall as he peppered kisses down your throat. “Ain’t ya gonna repay the hero that protected ya from the big bad monster?”

“You promised me a date, Merle,” you whined, feeling just as guilty that you were falling for his charms yet again.

“Lots of people fuck after the date, we’d just be switching the order around,” Merle whispered as he ground his hips against yours, his hardness in his boxers already evident.

After he began sucking on your collarbone, you let out a sigh of frustration and gave him the go ahead, knowing you wanted this just as badly as he did. With a chuckle Merle’s hand ran below your dress and up your thigh. You whimpered as his fingers dipped inside your panties, circling your clit with intense and precise strokes. He had getting you turned on down to a science by this point.

“Mmmm, my baby girl’s little cunt is already soaked,” he chuckled in your ear before yanking them down all the way. You gasped when his hand gripped your thigh and yanked it up higher on his thigh so he could rub himself against your exposed sex. “My baby girl’s so naughty, isn’t she?” he added with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes as you reached down to help him pull down his boxers. “Just shut up and fuck me already.” You moaned as he slid his length along your slit, coating himself with your juices and teasing you for talking back to him. Unable to take any more, you added wantonly, “Please Merle.”

He slid inside you easily enough with a groan as he bottomed out. You panted as he wasted no time before pounding into you at a steady pace, maintaining eye contact with those ice blue eyes of his. You leaned your head back against the wall and dug your fingers into his shirt as he pressed his forehead against yours. He always needed to watch every little flicker and change of expression as he fucked you, and it sent you over the edge every time.

This time was no different, because as soon as his hand returned back to your clit you felt yourself tighten around him. He grunted as your toes curled and your mouth hung open in a silent scream, your thighs trembling around him. It wasn’t much longer until you felt him come inside you, groaning into your neck before slowly removing his now softening cock from you, his seed dripping down your thigh.

“Didn’t want to come all over yer pretty little dress,” Merle explained before releasing the bunched up dress from your grip as it fell back over your body.

“Such a gentleman,” you added sarcastically before giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. Something told you this was his plan all along, but in a way you didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash <3


End file.
